


your alpha

by Staymona55



Series: Peter Hale one shot/imagines [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: after being bitten by Scott y/n struggles on her 1st full moon until she meet alpha peter





	your alpha

It was the wrong place at the wrong time, the roof of the hospital you watched as a man without a mouth tried to kill your class mate Scott McCall. Scott saw you hiding he tried to save you from the crazed man, making a large mistake your tried to run to the fire escape, after being knocked over the ledge, Scott grabbed your hand but the killer behind him was making it hard for him to pull you up. Scott left go of you but bit your hand holding you in his teeth screaming in pain and fear you shut your eyes. Soon another pair of hands grabbed you lifting you to safety. Scott and stiles didn’t leave you all night or the rest of the week. Lydia and Malia both became friends without a reason making you worried. 

 

Scott had told you was going to become a werewolf, you laughed in his face, but you couldn’t deny something was off with you, your temper was getting worse and shorter. The night of the full moon came and every time you looked one of Scott’s friends was stirring at you. In English stiles sat and tried telling you that you had to do as Scott said or someone like Alison’s dad would come and kill you. In advance biology Lydia sat next to you trying to convince you to listen to them. They all done your head in, you left school early that day but was still followed this time by Malia, she apologised and asked if you wanted to hang out you said yes but was still weary as she was one of Scott’s friends.   
You went with Malia to Lydia’s where inside Scott, Kira, stiles liam and Lydia waited once inside you quickly worked out it was a set up. After Lydia handed you a drink and they cycled around you. You had some of the drink smelling it first. They spend the best part of 20 minutes explaining the different supernatural creatures of beacon hills, and how all but stiles was once taken over by a demon. 

 

“you expect me to believe that half of my classmates are monsters and now I’m about to become one” you said laughing at how crazy it sounded. Suddenly half of their eyes changed, Scott’s went red, Kira was orange Liam yellow and Malia went blue. “I don’t know what tricks your using but this isn’t real” you said turning round to leave. Stiles and Liam stood blocking the door. jumping out the window you felt your body changing. running in the woods you didn’t know what was going on but you had this urge to hurt and attack like never before. You body started to hurt, your mouth opened as you screamed in pain from where sharp fangs grew. Your nails turned to claws in panic you ran deeper into the woods. you see a man walking, about to pounce on him he looks at you with glowing red eyes making you freeze. Scott and the rest of the pack caught up and grabbed you. in a mist of grows and roars they overpowered you tying you to a tree using the metal chains you had seen then you first walked into Lydia’s with Malia. the rest of the night you stood there your yellow eyes stirring into the red ones of the stranger, feeling an unknown connection with him, while the pack tired to explain to you what was happening to you.

 

over the next few weeks you begun to believe them when you something in school would get you mad your new friends was there to stop anything bad happening. Liam was with you after a verbal argument with another student “if something or someone to keep you grounded ” you couldn’t think of anyone that close your family wasn’t close and you had never loved anyone. you could feel your eyes change and your claws was digging into the locker room bench. the only place Liam could think to take y/n before someone saw. Liam’s eyes glowed golden trying to warm you to calm down. it was his eyes that reminded you of the red ones you saw that first full moon, quickly calming you down. After hearing stories of how Scott almost killed stiles and how Liam struggled with his first few moons started to worry you. Scott told you that this time you would they was going to take you to real help at the Hales. 

 

they took you a room and tied you up this time willingly, Derek was just like Stiles said grumpy but was also nice. they all was outside the door you could hear there whispers but could feel the wolf starting to fight its way out. they must of knew too because Scott and Derek came in in wolf form. when they looked at you all your fetchers had changed swinging your arm down hard you broke out of your first chain. Scott and Derek both trying to talk you down but their words was useless you wanted to kill them both and couldn’t understand why. 

 

peter was upstairs and heard the fighting. coming down to watch his nephew get beaten by the new wolf was amusing at first. but when y/n knocked out both Scott and Derek he needed to step in. flicking out his claws and glowing his eyes he roared at her, grabbing her attention. y/n froze on the spot growling unsure, the was something about him that that made you unsure what to do, peter walked over slow turning his head studying you, your reaction to him. risking the chance he held out his arm touching your shoulder. the touch sent a buzz though your body, you felt your body relax into the feeling from him. "what’s happening?“ you ask confused but the sudden change. peter didn’t answer your question, "just focus on my voice and face you’ll calm down y/n” and just like a solder you followed his ordered turning back human. you and peter sat down “I can still feel it the power though my body” you tell him. “yes your always going to feel that on a full moon you just need to control it” he tells you, for the next 2 hours you both talk finding a connection with the older wolf.

 

peter left to get a drink for you both. in his absences you could feel the wolf fighting its way thought. hoping he would quickly return to help again. the feeling was getting stronger as Scott came round “y/n” he said low, turning your head your heart quickened your eyes glowed. Scott could see you turning again but could see the panic in your eyes too “I don’t want to hurt you again” you say worrying you cant fight the urge. a growl comes from up stairs making you and Scott to look “y/n listen to my voice” peter says knowing you would hear. Scott looks at your eyes had gone back to there normal colour. “he’s your anchor?” Scott said in surprise and confusion. shrugging your shoulders “I don’t know” you said still not understanding it all or how someone you only met 4 weeks ago was an anchor from what Liam had told you an anchor was someone to do with love and an emotional bond. leaving you confused in your own thoughts you hadn’t notice peter come back in or Derek get up.

 

“ I don’t know how you did it? she’s strong” Derek said to peter. looking up you see Derek still in his wolf form, stood behind and with a clawed hand on peter. something in you snapped you pouched on Derek almost taking peter with you. you growled, flashing your eyes holding him by the throat tightly. Scott was screaming at you but you wasn’t listening grabbing tighter with each second choking Derek. Scott tried flashing his alpha eyes at you “y/n stop” he roared loudly but you only answered with a r roar of your own. peter watched as you defied Scott in his alpha form. He’s not her alpha how?, why? he thought, something in the back of peters head knew the answer. he felt it the night he saw her in the woods. wanting to test a theory. in the loudness of the growls from Derek, y/n and Scott he spoke in a low tone, his normal voice “y/n stop let Derek up.” You head his voice loud and clear over everything, the others only heard it because of there super enhanced hearing. You instantly stopped, releasing the wolf beneath you, standing next to a smirking peter.

 

you see both Scott and Derek look worried and unsure “what was that?” Scott asked “I wish I knew” you say not meaning anyone to hear. peter was smirking he knew he was right. Derek looked like between you and peter. you could see light in his eyes as he worked out what was going on. "Scott I thought you told me you had bitten her?“ he says not taking his eyes from you. it felt like he didn’t trust you anymore, thought you had attacked him twice. "I did it to save her from falling off the hospital roof” Scott says. Derek’s gaze went from you to peter, his expression was wary of his uncle “how?” he asked peter coldly. you felt lost it was like everyone knew what and also wasn’t being spoken about. “Derek I don’t know, all I know is I felt a change seeing her that night and literally just worked it out when she didn’t back down to Scott” he answered with full honesty.   
you knew they was talking about you but didn’t understand what exactly they was saying “right what is really going on? can some please tell me what the hell your talking about” you scream making them all jump. peter put his arm around you “well sweetheart it looks like I’m your anchor and your alpha” he smiles at you flashing his alpha eyes for a second. Scott was speechless and Derek gave a small smile at you both as peter walked you out promising he would teach, train and teat you like family because you now were.


End file.
